Find Me Somebody To love
by RockerChick1
Summary: Renesmee Cullen realizes how lucky she is to have found true love. Please Read and Review :


Sinking deeper into the bubbles I giggled quietly to myself. Life was good. No scratch that, life was perfect. Though, if someone had told me 50 years ago that I would be living in Volterra, working with the Volturi and blissfully married to the most wonderful vampire in the world, I would have told them to get their head checked out by Carlise.

The Cullens, my old family. It always hurt to talk about him, hell it hurt to even think about them. But I had found my way in life, this is where I have to be, its where I belong. Forever. I never meant to cause them any pain, believe me that had never been my intention whatsoever, but, it had been unavoidable.

People say that your teen years are the best years of your life. That was not the case for me. Sometime after I turned seventeen, I became aware of so much. I realized what I thought was my loving home, soon turned into a prison. My family where suffocating me. Holding me back. Perhaps to think that was childish, immature. Nevertheless it was how I felt. I loved them so very much, truly I did but I couldn't pretend to myself anymore. What I felt was not meer teenage angst, or a spoilt brat rebelling against her parents. It was my true self yearning to break free. And Jacob. Dear Jacob, for whom I would always hold a place in my heart for, but not feelings of passion. Never that. I remember that year was when I truly became aware of his feelings for me. Feeling I could never return. I knew how much he loved me, and for so long I hated myself for hurting him. I tried to convince myself that perhaps, in time, I could come to love him. Though when I looked into his eyes I saw love for that of a brother, not a lover.

So, I fled. to the only place I could think. It had been a risk, and don't get me wrong, I knew that it could all go horribly wrong, but I had to try for the sake of my sanity. I went to Italy, to Volterra. Straight into the arms of the Volturi. There I met Felix first - whom I now think as one of my closes friends- he took me straight to Aro. I remember how my heart had raced as I laid my eyes upon them. They sat like gods in their thrones. I do not deny I was nervous, but fear did not cross my mind. Not once. They had been most gracious, and welcomed me into their coven, well Aro did. Marcus and Caius not so much.

It was later that night I met him. My angel. He was so beautiful, when I first saw him I had to exert some serious self control not to just drool over him like some fool. It had been difficult. I had heard many stories of him and his sister Jane. I should have been terrified of him and ran for the door screaming for my life. But I did not. Something captured me about him, this angelic God. He was everything a woman ever dreams of. Strong, handsome, smart, good sense of humor once you got to know him, and Very protective. Not to mention he was gorgeous!

Our relationship had flurished slowly after our first meeting. And after a few meer weeks, I was head over heels for him. We became good friends first, talking well into the night, telling each other stories of our old lifes. I remember the night it all changed forever. He had been teaching me some new fighting technique, and me being the clumsy idiot I am, tripped over my own feet! I had been mortified! How could I make such an embarrassment of myself in front of this god. Some how all of that disappeared when he caught me in his arms...his strong arms. I blushed furiously when I looked into his seductive red eyes. I remember he grinned and stroked my cheek, chuckling at the pink in my face. It seemed like forever he looked at me before he finally leaned in and kissed me. It was...heaven. No other word could describe it. Wondrous, amazing, passionate, glorious. None of those words would ever come close.

The relationship deepened that night. I have never looked back since. Of course it took a lot of effort to get where we are now. For one his sister was furious that I was taking her brother from her, no half breed would ever deserve him. I knew how much they adored each other, and I would not come between that. So, against my better judgment I formed a friendship with her, it was very reluctant on that part, but she knew how much I loved him, and for some strange reason he returned my feelings. Over the years we became closer, much closer than I could have ever hoped for, she even smiled at me sometimes, and to me that was job well done for me. Over the years I changed quite a bit, for the better. Alec helped me so much. He taught me everything I wanted to learn. He taught me languages, art, he even taught me ho to increase my power, which is gradually getting stronger. I left my old life behind. I was no longer sweet little Nessie Cullen. I was ass-kicking Renesmee Volturi, and I loved every moment of it. The one thing I always had difficulty with was the feeding. He knew I hated killing humans simply to sate my thirst. But he taught me how I was a vampire, I was born to drink human blood, it was what I craved and what I needed. So, with a little help he helped me let go and give into the blood lust. I still hated doing it though, so sometimes He takes me hunting, and we feed on animal blood. He hates it, but I know he would do anything for me.

And here I am today. Completely happy and madly in love with Alec Volturi. I smiled to myself, I always loved remembering how we first met.

I took a handful of bubbles into my hands and blew them hard, watching as they floated above me, and sinking deeper into the warm water, I relaxed, letting the warm water caress my skin. A grin formed on my face when I heard footsteps entering the bedroom, and then coming into the bathroom.

Alec chuckled at me, bathing luxuriously in the hot soapy water. He grabbed a towel and made his way over to me, holding it out. I laughed and bit my lip, standing up in the tub and giving him a full view of my body, which was dripping wet. I jumped into his arms, twinning my arms around his neck, sighing with delight as he wrapped the towel around me, and carried me bridal style into our bedroom. He lay me down lovingly on the bed, and leaned down to kiss me.

"Renesmee...my love." He breathed across my lips "So beautiful." I blushed and kissed him again.

"Alec...love you..so much," I gasped for breath as his kisses became more passionate. Hi lips moved to my neck.

"Always my darling. forever."

And he truly was mine forever. How did my life get so good?


End file.
